A wireless communication system, such as a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, may include a time division duplex (Time Division Duplex, TDD) system. In the TDD system, a global positioning system (Global Positioning System, GPS) may be adopted to perform time synchronization between base stations using a same channel or different channels at a same band (Band).
However, because a GPS signal has low availability, for example, basically, no accurate GPS signal can be obtained indoors or when an obstruction exists, it is caused that reliability of the time synchronization is reduced, and therefore, a base station suffers interference from another base station because of inaccurate time synchronization, thereby resulting in reduction of signal quality of an air interface.